psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sociometry studies of children
Sociometry has been used to study the social world of children See also *Sociometry in educational settings Studies of preschool children References Books *Kindermann, T. (1998). Children's development within peer groups: Using composite social maps to identify peer networks and to study their influences. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. Papers *Brendgen, M., Little, T. D., & Krappmann, L. (2000). Rejected children and their friends: A shared evaluation of friendship quality? : Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 46(1) Jan 2000, 45-70. *Bryant, B. K. (1992). Conflict resolution strategies in relation to children's peer relations: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 1992, 35-50. *Bukowski, W. M., & Cillessen, A. H. (1998). Sociometry then and now: Building on six decades of measuring children's experiences with the peer group. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cadwallader, T. W. (2000). Sociometry reconsidered: The social context of peer rejection in childhood: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 53(3-4) Fal-Win 2000-2001, 99-118. *Carton, E. E. (1996). Children's sociometric status: Sex differences in the correlates of peer acceptance and rejection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cillessen, A. H., Van Ijzendoorn, H. W., Van Lieshout, C. F., & Hartup, W. W. (1992). Heterogeneity among peer-rejected boys: Subtypes and stabilities: Child Development Vol 63(4) Aug 1992, 893-905. *Cirino, R. J., & Beck, S. J. (1991). Social information processing and the effects of reputational, situational, developmental, and gender factors among children's sociometric groups: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 37(4) Oct 1991, 561-582. *Conceicao, M. I. G., & Sudbrack, M. F. O. (2004). Sociometric Study of an Alternative Institution for Street Children: Building a Pedagogic Proposal: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 17(2) 2004, 277-286. *Cossa, M. A. (2003). Taming Puberty: Using Psychodrama, Sociodrama, and Sociometry with Adolescent Groups. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Crick, N. R., & Ladd, G. W. (1993). Children's perceptions of their peer experiences: Attributions, loneliness, social anxiety, and social avoidance: Developmental Psychology Vol 29(2) Mar 1993, 244-254. *Czeschlik, T., & Rost, D. H. (1995). Sociometric types and children's intelligence: British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 13(2) Jun 1995, 177-189. *Daniel, S. (2006). Day by Day--Role Theory, Sociometry, and Psychodrama With Adolescents and Young Women: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 58(4) Win 2006, 195-205. *Demir, A., & Tarhan, N. (2001). Loneliness and social dissatisfaction in Turkish adolescents: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 135(1) Jan 2001, 113-123. *Denham, S. A., & Holt, R. W. (1993). Preschoolers' likability as cause or consequence of their social behavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 29(2) Mar 1993, 271-275. *Denham, S. A., & McKinley, M. (1993). Sociometric nominations of preschoolers: A psychometric analysis: Early Education and Development Vol 4(2) Apr 1993, 109-122 *Dumas, M. C. (1994). The relative contributions of children's behavior and peer evaluations to the sociometric evaluation process and children's memories of evaluated children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Duncan, M. K., & Cohen, R. (1995). Liking within the peer group as a function of children's sociometric status and sex: Child Study Journal Vol 25(4) 1995, 265-287. *Elenbaas, D. M. (1996). Types of aggression and their relationship to sociometric status in preadolescent girls. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Erhardt, D., & Hinshaw, S. P. (1994). Initial sociometric impressions of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder and comparison boys: Predictions from social behaviors and from nonbehavioral variables: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 62(4) Aug 1994, 833-842. *Eronen, S., & Nurmi, J.-E. (2001). Sociometric status of young adults: Behavioural correlates, and cognitive-motivational antecedents and consequences: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 25(3) May 2001, 203-213. *French, D. C. (1990). Heterogeneity of peer-rejected girls: Child Development Vol 61(6) Dec 1990, 2028-2031. *Frentz, C., Gresham, F. M., & Elliott, S. N. (1991). Popular, controversial, neglected, and rejected adolescents: Contrasts of social competence and achievement differences: Journal of School Psychology Vol 29(2) Sum 1991, 109-120. *Franz, D. Z., & Gross, A. M. (2001). Child sociometric status and parent behaviors: An observational study: Behavior Modification Vol 25(1) Jan 2001, 3-20. *Geckova, A. M., Orosova, O. g., & Madaras, T. (2004). Selected issues of application of sociometry in school praxis: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 48(3) 2004, 263-277. *Gershoni, J. (2003). Psychodrama in the 21st Century: Clinical and Educational Applications. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Gifford-Smith, M. E. (1999). Developmental, gender, and sociometric status differences in children's teasing and aggressive behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harrist, A. W., Zaia, A. F., Bates, J. E., Dodge, K. A., & Pettit, G. S. (1997). Subtypes of social withdrawal in early childhood: Sociometric status and social-cognitive differences across four years: Child Development Vol 68(2) Apr 1997, 278-294. *Hoff, K. E. (1999). The social affiliations of rejected youth in residential treatment: Investigating peer group structure through sociometric and social networking techniques. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Howe, T. R. (1996). Friendship quality, sociometric status, and loneliness in abused and non-abused children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hubbard, J. A. (1995). Emotion expression in children's peer interaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Inderbitzen, H. M., Walters, K. S., & Bukowski, A. L. (1997). The role of social anxiety in adolescent peer relations: Differences among sociometric status groups and rejected subgroups: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 26(4) Dec 1997, 338-348. *Iverson, A. M., & Cook, G. L. (1994). Guardian consent for children's participation in sociometric research: Psychology in the Schools Vol 31(2) Apr 1994, 108-112. *Jarvinen, D. W. (1995). The relationships of social-efficacy, social goals, and beliefs about the causes of social success to satisfaction and sociometric status in adolescent peer relations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Juffer, F., Stams, G.-J. J. M., & van Ijzendoorn, M. H. (2004). Adopted children's problem behavior is significantly related to their ego resiliency, ego control, and sociometric status: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(4) May 2004, 697-706. *Kaya, A. (2007). Sociometric status, depression, and locus of control among Turkish early adolescents: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 35(10) 2007, 1405-1414. *LaFontana, K. M., & Cillessen, A. H. N. (1999). Children's interpersonal perceptions as a function of sociometric and peer-perceived popularity: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 160(2) Jun 1999, 225-242. *Lindsey, E. W., & Mize, J. (2001). Measuring parent-child mutuality during play. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Matza, L. S., Kupersmidt, J. B., & Glenn, D. M. (2001). Adolescents' perceptions and standards of their relationships with their parents as a function of sociometric status: Journal of Research on Adolescence Vol 11(3) 2001, 245-272. *Mayr, T. (1992). Hyperactivity, aggressiveness, and peer status in preschool children: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 21(4) 1992, 392-410. *McDonald, K. L., Putallaz, M., Grimes, C. L., Kupersmidt, J. B., & Coie, J. D. (2007). Girl talk: Gossip, friendship, and sociometric status: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 53(3) Jul 2007, 381-411. *McHale, J. P., Kuersten-Hogan, R., & Lauretti, A. (2001). Evaluating coparenting and family-level dynamics during infancy and early childhood: The Coparenting and Family Rating System. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Meredith, W. H., Abbott, D. A., & Ming, Z. F. (1992). Self-concept and sociometric outcomes: A comparison of only children and sibling children from urban and rural areas in the People's Republic of China: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 126(4) Jul 1992, 411-419. *Merrell, K. W. (2001). Assessment of children's social skills: Recent developments, best practices, and new directions: Exceptionality Vol 9(1-2) Jun 2001, 3-18. *Morais, M. d. L., Otta, E., & Scala, C. T. (2001). Sociometric status and peers' behavioral descriptions: A study of preschoolers' social competence: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 14(1) 2001, 119-131. *Musun-Miller, L. (1990). Sociometrics with preschool children: Agreement between different strategies: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 11(2) Apr-Jun 1990, 195-207. *Nabuzoka, D., & Smith, P. K. (1993). Sociometric status and social behaviour of children with and without learning difficulties: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 34(8) Nov 1993, 1435-1448. *Nelson, S. E., & Dishion, T. J. (2004). From boys to men: Predicting adult adaptation from middle childhood sociometric status: Development and Psychopathology Vol 16(2) Spr 2004, 441-459. *Newcomb, A. F., Bukowski, W. M., & Pattee, L. (1993). Children's peer relations: A meta-analytic review of popular, rejected, neglected, controversial, and average sociometric status: Psychological Bulletin Vol 113(1) Jan 1993, 99-128. *Parker, J. G., & Asher, S. R. (1993). Friendship and friendship quality in middle childhood: Links with peer group acceptance and feelings of loneliness and social dissatisfaction: Developmental Psychology Vol 29(4) Jul 1993, 611-621. *Pellegrini, A. D. (1994). The rough play of adolescent boys of differing sociometric status: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 17(3) Sep 1994, 525-540. *Pelletier, D., Vitaro, F., & Coutu, S. (1992). A threefold assessment of social problem solving skills in aggressive-rejected and prosocial-popular children: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 12(1) Feb 1992, 31-49. *Pettit, G. S., Bakshi, A., Dodge, K. A., & Coie, J. D. (1990). The emergence of social dominance in young boys' play groups: Developmental differences and behavior correlates: Developmental Psychology Vol 26(6) Nov 1990, 1017-1025. *Prinstein, M. J. (2007). Assessment of adolescents' preference- and reputation-based peer status using sociometric experts: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 53(2) Apr 2007, 243-261 *Putallaz, M., & Sheppard, B. H. (1990). Social status and children's orientations to limited resources: Child Development Vol 61(6) Dec 1990, 2022-2027. *Rabiner, D. L., & Gordon, L. V. (1993). The relationship between children's social concerns and their social interaction strategies: Differences between rejected and accepted boys: Social Development Vol 2(2) Jul 1993, 83-95. *Rabiner, D. L., Keane, S. P., & MacKinnon-Lewis, C. (1993). Children's beliefs about familiar and unfamiliar peers in relation to their sociometric status: Developmental Psychology Vol 29(2) Mar 1993, 236-243. *Ray, G. E., Cohen, R., Secrist, M. E., & Duncan, M. K. (1997). Relating aggressive and victimization behaviors to children's sociometric status and friendships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 14(1) Feb 1997, 95-108. *Raybuck, C. S., & Hicks, G. F. (1994). KIDS CARE: Building resilience in children's environments: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 39(3) Spr 1994, 34-45. *Rican, P. (1996). Sociometric status of Gypsy children in ethnically mixed classes: Studia Psychologica Vol 38(3) 1996, 177-184. *Robinson, S. L. (1999). Effects of positive statements made by peers on peer interactions and social status of children in a residential treatment setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sabornie, E. J., Kauffman, J. M., & Cullinan, D. A. (1990). Extended sociometric status of adolescents with mild handicaps: A cross-categorical perspective: Exceptionality Vol 1(3) 1990, 197-209. *Saile, H. (2007). Psychometric findings of the teacher version of "Strengths and Difficulties Questionnaire" (SDQ-L). Validation by means of sociometric indices: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 39(1) 2007, 25-32. *Taylor, J. H. (1996). Moral climate and the development of moral reasoning: The effects of dyadic discussions between young offenders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Volling, B. L., MacKinnon-Lewis, C., Rabiner, D., & Baradaran, L. P. (1993). Children's social competence and sociometric status: Further exploration of aggression, social withdrawal, and peer rejection: Development and Psychopathology Vol 5(3) Sum 1993, 459-483. *Vulic-Prtoric, A. (1992). Analysis of correlation between anxiety, school performance and sociometric status of school children: Primijenjena Psihologija Vol 13(1-4) Mar 1992, 53-63. *Weinfurt, K. P., & Bush, P. J. (1995). Peer assessment of early adolescents solicited to participate in drug trafficking: A longitudinal analysis: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 25(24) Dec 1995, 2141-2157. *Wu, X., Hart, C. H., Draper, T. W., & Olsen, J. A. (2001). Peer and teacher sociometrics for preschool children: Cross-informant concordance, temporal stability, and reliability: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 47(3) Jul 2001, 416-443. *Zachariah, M., & Moreno, R. (2006). Finding My Place: The Use of Sociometric Choice and Sociodrama for Building Community in the School Classroom: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 58(4) Win 2006, 157-167. Category:Sociometry Category:Child psychology Category:Educational psychology